


A fine dining experience

by KingFail



Category: Not available
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFail/pseuds/KingFail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about going to a fancy restreaunt with a Master with a vibrator inside you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fine dining experience

I stood in the hallway waiting at precisely six minutes to seven. Master had told me seven but he was always prepared and always five minutes early. I took care not to lean against the wall, this long slinky black dress was easy to crease and Master hated creases. What Master liked was his new toy and one half was tucked neatly inside my panties. The other was in the car pulling up outside the house, I went outside and greeted him inside car. Before a word was spoken I opened the glove compartment and took out a velvet box and wrapped the chain inside around my neck securing it with a small heart-shaped padlock. His finger traced along and up my chin curling behind my ear, placing his palm behind my head he pulled me in for for a kiss. His lips felt different and as we parted I saw he had a sly smirk on his face, this usually meant he was up to something.  
The ride fell silent as we arrived at the restaurant and made our way inside. We were seated at a table for two with a long cloth reaching to the floor. After the waitress left us a slight look of concentration over came Masters face, this was puzzling me until the shock of his foot touching my ankle. His foot quickly freed its self from the shoe and his toes quickly set to work rubbing my calf. Bastard. He knew that was my sweet spot. The smile on my face was becoming harder to suppress as my breathing started to quicken. As I locked eyes with him to signal my distress his grin widened as a new sensation hit me causing my hand to grab the table. He'd switched on the vibrator nestled in my underwear. He leans forward and quietly imparts "This new vibrator has four levels and I shall enjoy them all. On the other hand you are not to let anyone notice of what is happening". This was going to the tip to a much bigger iceberg. My face grow red with embarrassment and his foot is running rampant up my leg does me no favours.  
The waitress returns with the wine and takes our order, I feel I'm starting to lose my composure as I stutter and bluff my way having read the menu and some to a decision. As the waitress leaves with a somewhat strange look Master presses the button once more causing my breath to catch in my throat. The cloth starts to cluster under my hand as I start to grip the table tighter, his lips go thin as a subtle reminder of his stance of creased fabric. I curl around a fork instead as I feel his toes start to travel further, coming even increasingly close to my humming panties. The second level was proving harder than I thought and my grip of the cutlery was forcing marks into my palms. My lips are quivering and my body feels as if it wants to be both in and out at once. Rolling like waves in my seat, raising high and crashing into the wall of the chair. "Keep your composure this is a fine dining establishment, act like it", his words are my only warning as he presses the button a third time.  
My body rages as I feel my nipples cry and fight against the confines of my bra, Master watches the beads of sweat roll down my deep red face brought on by the sensations. His voice is low and smooth, he instructs to keep my hands above the table and stop grinding against the table legs. The flux inside me causes me to drop the fork with clatters to the wooden floor, heads from around the restaurant turn to the source of the noise and to my distressed face. Under the guise of the other patrons I try to smoothly retrieve the fallen fork, even with great effort I can not unwind the coil that tightens inside me. The waitress returns with the starting course, pate for Master and some sort of soup I don't remember ordering. I thank the waitress who leaves with the fallen fork. With my new fork I start to chew to try and resist the fidgeting, "Are you planning to eat your soup with that fork?" remarks Master. My embarrassment reaches a new high and I sheepishly ask for mercy so that he'd turn it down or let me go to the bathroom. A head-shake tells me I will be confined to this table until it's his will that I leave, unwilling to defy him I continue to squirm at the table trying to hold back every wave of pleasure that threaten to break my composure and out me in trouble with Master.  
He pushes the button one final time, pushing me even further to my peak. This torture draws me from asking to begging for his leave, my eyes have become fixated on his with a desperate look. He gives me the nod that I'm desperately longing for and with the mid-ground between pose and haste I make my way and enter the bathroom. Entering the stall taking great care for the dress, I sit down and unveil the vibrator at work inside of me. I touch it gently and with a slight turn a new wave flows through me exploding with new energy, pulsing faster and stronger. My hands are braced against the sides of the stall as a moan escapes my lips. It's not alone as several more run free just as fast as my heart is pumping. Weak to desire my fingers dive under the hot sodden fabric as my toes curl and stretch against the cold floor. As they scrape across the floor the subtlety is shot by my loud moans that emanate from my stall. A mad rush envelops me as I pulse my fingers in time with the vibrator and grind my body against the air. My fingers delve as I strain my panties, The frenzy running in my body is starting to get louder as throbbing throws of ecstasy explode through my body. It's growing ever larger inside and it's becoming harder and harder to fight it as I lose myself it's electric effect. I blew into a storm of bliss as my heart pounds and I cry out, thrusting my hips against the air and crashing down hard, it felt like there was pins and needles all through my body.  
I slump against the cool porcelain and bask in my afterglow, and slowly lick my fingers savouring the taste my juices have since ran down and are covering the seat. I noticed the vibrator has stopped this can only mean that the entire restaurant has heard me. With my composure and subtly broken I make my way back to the table, Master is going to punish me for this...


End file.
